


Aire

by Marupies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marupies/pseuds/Marupies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cicatrices le tiran la piel, pero lo que más duelen son las pesadillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aire

Las cicatrices le tiran la piel, pero lo que más duelen son las pesadillas.

 

Desde que el estómago se le llenó de plomo, murió, vivió, murió y vivió, las noches se volvieron espesas y eternas. Se levanta, cada noche, sin aire, con el cuerpo vacío y la presión de la muerte ansiosa y enojada sobre el pecho, húmeda, temblorosa. Y cada noche respira sentada en la cama hasta que siente que la sangre corre de nuevo y espera a estar abajo del agua vaporosa de la ducha para llorar. Ahí, todo duele.

 

Las mañanas tienen otra rutina. Los saludos, el ruido de los platos, el olor del pan tostado, el tintineo de los vasos que desbordan de jugo, el olor del café, el chequeo de la noche y, los "no, esta vez tampoco tuvimos ningún llamado de emergencia". Skye sonríe, siempre, porque es parte del ritual y ayuda a desviar las miradas de las marcas alrededor de sus ojos.

 

Si logra acostumbrar a su cuerpo a esto, puede sobrevivir. Eso cree. No sabe si las pesadillas acabarán algún día. Cree que sólo descubriendo la verdad de todo podría atisbar algo de paz. Pero la verdad es un horizonte mentiroso y siempre está lejos.

 

Esa noche no puede respirar porque esta vez muere en el sueño, sola y rota en el sótano, y nadie la encuentra. Da vueltas enfermas en su pieza y tira una silla. Su garganta hace ruidos de monstruo y el pecho le arde de vuelta porque la muerte le rasca la piel, una vez más. Se tropieza y estrella la lámpara apagada contra el piso. Abre la boca, pero el aire no entra. El piso retumba.

La oscuridad le cierra los ojos y vuelve a mover las manos, desesperada. Araña la puerta y encuentra el picaporte. Los pulmones le estallan de dolor y de vuelta se ve muerta, sola y rota, esta vez en su habitación. Gime, caen lágrimas, abre la puerta, se cae.

 

Cuando vuelve a ver, hay luz. Hay dolor.

Está acostada, pero no está desparramada en el piso con una mano clavada en la garganta para ayudarse a respirar. Las sábanas que la cubren huelen a desinfectante y ahora la ayuda a respirar una máscara de goma, transparente, impersonal.

Tose y siente el abrazo de una mano sobre los dedos que tiene conectados a la máquina que controla que no se vuelva a morir.

\- Skye –

La voz pronuncia su nombre con cuidado y se quiebra en el último sonido. Skye enfoca la mirada, parpadea, y ve un rostro partido por la preocupación. Quiere sonreír, quiere bromear, pero su voz la delata.

\- Ward –

El nombre se le escapa y suena triste, lastimero. Skye odia esto, odia todo. Ward le aprieta la mano con cuidado y la obliga a volver a mirarlo. Skye sabe que ahora tiene que hablar, que tiene que decir que no es débil y que todo fue inesperado. No puede.

La ansiedad la hace toser con dolor y la mano de Ward aparece ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

\- Tuviste un ataque de pánico -, le explica con suavidad.

Ella bebe y asiente. Su garganta funciona de vuelta.

 

La puerta se abre y empuja el aire, y Simmons entra con una jeringa en la mano.

\- Skye, oh, ¡Skye! ¡Nos preocupaste! -, saluda, y se acerca. La mira con ojos de madre, de hermana, y Skye nota las marcas que le dejaron los ruidos alarmantes de la madrugada, la corrida hasta su habitación, la imagen de su cuerpo inmóvil, una vez más, en el piso. Skye sonríe, porque empieza a recuperar fuerza y consciencia, y mira la jeringa.

\- ¿Volvemos a esto? – pregunta señalando la jeringa con la cabeza, y siente que Ward le suelta la mano.

No, todavía no está lista.

\- Es sólo para controlar que todo esté como debe estar -, sonríe Simmons y le prepara el brazo.

Ward se incorpora y anuncia que volverá luego, que no quiere molestar. Skye lo sigue con la mirada hasta que la puerta vuelve a cerrarse con ruido de encierro.

 

\- Listo -, anuncia Simmons.

Skye se acomoda en la cama y Simmons le saca la máscara de oxígeno.

\- ¿Qué tan grave fue? – pregunta y nota que Simmons pierde la sonrisa.

\- Lo suficientemente grave para hacernos sospechar que no es la primera vez que te pasa -, responde en un susurro marcado por los golpes de su acento inglés.

Skye cierra los ojos con fuerza y suspira. Siente que el aire llega a donde debe llegar porque le tiran las cicatrices.

\- Skye, háblame. Sabes que te puedo ayudar, que todos podemos ayudarte -, dice Simmons tomándole la mano.

\- Creo… Creo que quiero descansar. Ya sabes, esto de no respirar cansa. Quizás… Después… Sí, después podemos hablar y… ver –

Skye sabe que Simmons ve todo y entiende. La mirada triste de Simmons se lo confirma. Le suelta la mano.

\- De acuerdo, descansa. Pero, Skye, no vuelvas a encerrarte –

Y sale de la habitación blanca antes que Skye pueda responder, antes de que pueda negar y defenderse.

 

El día se transforma en una sucesión de miradas preocupadas y preguntas que no quiere responder. Fitz sonríe y habla, explicando cosas que ella no entiende, menos inquisidor y mucho más incómodo. Skye lo aprecia por eso y le sonríe, de verdad. May tritura el aire y Skye siente que cada frase es un golpe nuevo. “No dejes que la cabeza te controle”, “mantén a raya lo que sientes”, “un agente sabe controlarse”, “no te alejes y pide ayuda”. Skye entiende que May está preocupada, pero sus palabras, tan poco decoradas y filtradas, son demasiado. Así que duerme otro rato, ya desenchufada de las máquinas más grandes y con el brazo protegido de futuras jeringas sedientas.

Coulson la mira con culpa y le pide perdón, una vez más.

\- No debería haberte contado sobre la droga, fue demasiado. Todavía te estás recuperando, debería haberlo imaginado… –

Skye sacude la cabeza y vuelve a recordarle que, mejor estar viva y con algún componente alienígena dándole vueltas por la sangre que muerta, sola y rota (aunque la parte de sola y rota la guarda en silencio, para otras noches de insomnio que sabe que vendrán). Mejor saberlo. Coulson sonríe de tristeza y le promete ayuda, compañía, verdades y respuestas. Skye le da la mano y lo obliga a volver a sus tareas, porque “el mundo no puede funcionar sin A.C.”

\- De acuerdo, pero, Skye, somos tu familia. Ya no tienes que lidiar con nada sola. Yo también estoy en esto y, aunque no nos guste, eventualmente ellos también estarán en esto con nosotros –. La sinceridad de Coulson la abruma y se pregunta si no está respirando de nuevo.

Y Skye piensa que, quizás, pueda tachar la soledad de su lista de pesadillas.

 

Ward vuelve cuando la oscuridad empieza a filtrarse por la ventana.

\- ¿Cómo se siente mi novata favorita? -, pregunta con liviandad.

Sí, Skye puede lidiar con esto.

\- Deberíamos aclarar que soy tu única novata para que se entienda que lo de “favorita” no es ningún halago -, responde ella con media sonrisa estirada en la cara.

Ward ríe suave y corto, y entra a la habitación. La silla sigue lista cerca de su cama, para el próximo visitante. Ward la acerca y luego se sienta.

\- ¿Cómo está mi única, pero, sin duda alguna, novata favorita? –

\- Está mejor que nunca, lista para volver a lanzarse sobre una computadora y tirar abajo un gobierno -, contesta ella, rápida.

La sonrisa de Ward sigue en su lugar, pero Skye ve cómo se transforma. Pronto se convierte en una de esas sonrisas de los adioses, que se alegran y sufren al mismo tiempo. Tiene que decir algo, rápido.

\- Ward, yo…-

\- No, Skye -, la interrumpe él, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Skye parpadea y está segura de que puede sentir el corazón tapándole los pulmones. Aprieta las manos y traga con dificultad.

Ward mira el piso y, por primera vez, Skye se pregunta si lo que ve en esas miradas atormentadas que él le dedica no será decepción. Tiembla.

\- Cuando te escuché… No, cuando te vi y vi qué… -, Ward suspira cierra los ojos con fuerza.

\-  Una vez -, retoma, con voz grave, todavía sin mirarla, - me enviaron a una misión larga, de varios meses. Era sencilla: tenía que rastrear al jefe de una guerrilla y marcarlo. Otros se encargarían de investigarlo y atraparlo en algún negocio sucio. Pero no resultó tan sencillo como todos habíamos imaginado. –

Skye mide sus respiraciones porque no quiere interrumpir, no quiere tapar la voz de Ward, no quiere bloquear las olas de honestidad que la toman por sorpresa.

Ward traga, levanta la cabeza, la mira y Skye cree ver todo lo que está tratando de decirle. Asiente, casi imperceptiblemente, para que siga hablando.

\- En fin, caí en una emboscada y me desconecté de mi equipo. Estuve un par de horas sin saber qué estaba pasando ni qué harían conmigo. Me amenazaron, me dieron el par de golpes protocolares para asustar, pero no dijeron nada. Creí que iba morir –

Skye se apura a inhalar y el cuerpo le duele.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -, susurra, temiendo alertar a Ward de que efectivamente allí hay alguien presente escuchando ese recuerdo.

\- Apareció mi equipo y no morí -. Ríe sin ganas pero la sonrisa que se queda marcándole los labios es real. Llena de una suavidad que a Skye le hace crecer todavía más el calor que siente en el pecho.

\- Allí aprendí que no estaba solo, no realmente, y que mi mayor desafío sería aprender a confiar, incluso aunque no pudiera estar seguro de nada –

Ward vuelve a mirarla y Skye parpadea para borrarse las lágrimas.

\- Quizás ahora te toque a ti aprender a confiar -, dice, y una de sus manos encuentra la mejilla de Skye. Una lágrima tímida le humedece los dedos.

\- Quizás, robot, quizás -, asiente Skye llorando y sonríe, porque sabe que encontró a alguien que sabe leerla como nadie ha podido nunca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera historia que escribo sobre AoS y es la primera historia que subo acá, así que, si hay alguna incoherencia, háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!


End file.
